A laboratory course was presented in order to provide an introduction to NMR for those wishing to acquire a background in both classical theory and instrumentation. The course contained 8 laboratory periods, each preceded by a lecture, which concentrated on the links between distance measurements in spectroscopy and the process of spatial mapping in imaging.